My Guardian Angels
by lightstheskies
Summary: Sam and Dean save their childhood friend, Serena Valentine, from nearly being killed. As a repayment for saving her life, she joins the boys on the road. Together, the three of them set out to find and kill all evil. Way better than it sounds. I promise.


The night was still. A little too still. Darkness engulfed everything within its presence. The sound of crickets drifted in synchronization. The warm summer air gave off a fresh, misty smell. The green grass damp with rain drops. There was a glow off the pavement, highlighted by the street lamps. A sound erupts the still silence- a scream. The high pitched shriek coming from the house at the end of the street.

Serena Valentine was forcefully thrown across the floor. Pain struck through her body like an electrical shock. Groaning in pain, she fought back the urge to black out. This was bad, it was so bad. A rush of regret, betrayal, and confusion washed over her. Why was this happening? She slowly opened her damp eyes, feeling as if they were glued together. Her blurry vision cleared up in seconds and she was face-to-face with her attacker. She tried reading his eyes for any trace of remorse, pity, just anything. Nothing. Nothing but evil and satisfaction flooded his dark black eyes. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in those eyes. Her face portrayed of nothing but terror. Without warning, tears sprung rapidly out of her big brown eyes. She tried pulling them back, but she couldn't. They were pouring out on their own. Suddenly, her head started throbbing like someone was beating on it like a drum. Her eyes shut tight and her hands quickly find their way to her pounding head.

"Stop! Please, please!" she begged.

The pain slowly died down as her panting breath came into audio. She carefully removed her hands from her head and prayed for her life- for anyway to get out.

"Serena, Serena. I really hope you can forgive me for this. You love me, don't you? You'd sacrifice your life for me, wouldn't you?" A menacing voice asked.

Frustration boiled inside of her. "You see, Renie, you were too dumb to realize anything strange about me. You were blinded. Too blinded by love, weren't you? Of course, that is a mistake every foolish human makes. They say love is everything. Well, I say, the hell with love! I'd rather have power. After a while, I've gotten to know you really well. Haven't I, dear? I know you've never felt good enough for me, am I right? I know that you ask yourself everyday why it is you that I chose, and not anyone else. How could such an ordinary girl like you, ever get someone as exquisite as me? I know that if I were ever to have left you, you would have died. I know everything, Serena. I know everything about you." he explained.

His voice made her shudder violently. Only God knew how much she wished the things he said weren't true. But they were.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" her shaky voice blurted out.

"Oh, pretty girl, don't you know? Oh wait, no you don't. Why am I doing this you ask? I'm doing this because it's what I do. It's in my nature, Renie." he replied.

"Don't. Don't call me Renie, you sick bastard!" she screamed.

He looked surprised. Hell, she was just as surprised as he was. She was never the brave type.

"Now, now. You don't want to die now, do you?" he smirked evilly before slowly approaching her. He stopped abruptly when his face was an inch away from hers.

Her breathing quickened and her heart started hammering rapidly against her chest. She shivered as his cold fingers lingered her lips.

"Such a pretty, pretty girl. Shame I have to kill you, huh? Could you really blame me though? Is it really my fault that your blood smells so delicious?" he asked darkly.

Serena's mind went crazy. He wanted her blood? "My blo-blood?" she managed to spit out.

"That's right. Haven't you ever questioned my ice cold, pale skin? Or my dark circles and black eyes? Didn't it ever occur to you that no human in this world has black eyes?"

His words hit her like a train full of elephants. How could she be so stupid? But was she sure of it? Serena tried to comprehend everything. Analyzing. The pale skin, crave for blood, dark circles... Of course!

"Vampire…" she whispered softly.

Her whole body trembled with terror. Her brain felt like it was melting, and her heart felt like it was going to literally jump out of her body. She was going to die, she was sure of it.

His evil laugh echoed off the walls of her demolished room. He then started applauding her.

"You're smarter than you look, princess. Now we're on the right track. I've tried to resist killing you for way too long now, Serena. I really hope you can forgive me. Bye, Serena. I've always loved you." No emotion presented in his words at all.

Before Serena could say anything, she felt her body being pinned to the wall harshly. He smirked, satisfied. She would've done anything to wipe that smug expression off his face. But there was nothing she could do. Absolutely nothing.

"Please, Tom. Please..." she squeaked hopelessly.

"Shhhh… it'll be over before you know it. I promise." he whispered gently, his cool breath hitting her face lightly.

Her limp body dangled on the wall helplessly. His freezing fingers brushed her forehead gracefully and then everything went black.

* * *

Slowly, the blackness dissolved, and was replaced by the scene of a park. A very familiar park. The sun shone brightly as the sound of laughing kids, barking dogs, and water sprinklers filled the silence. Her eyes darted to a little girl with light brown waves in a puffy pink tutu sitting on the grass. She smiled at the little girl. If memory served her right, she was sure that the little girl was her a couple years ago. This was a flashback. That, she knew right away.

Her smile quickly faded when the little girl started crying. She tried to compile the reason why she was crying, but she couldn't remember. Her heart stopped when she spotted a familiar looking boy approaching the younger version of her. His green eyes which were filled with concern were nearly covered by his shaggy brown hair. She couldn't believe it, it was _him_.

"Hey, are you alright?" he timidly asked.

The little girl looked up, eyes brimming with tears. That very moment, it all clicked together. She remembered exactly what happened! She was crying because some random kid had shoved her on the ground to run and get the swing he wanted. Stupid kid.

"You need a haircut." she stated, pushing a section of his brown hair to the side.

His cheeks burned light pink and he flashed his million dollar smile. He carefully bent down to her level to examine the damage done.

"And you need a bandage." he replied with a dead serious look after checking the bleeding cut on her right knee. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"I-I don't k-know…." she answered, remembering that she couldn't find her parents earlier. "I was trying to look for them before that guy bumped into me. I don't know where they are." she said, her voice trembling. Tears were threatening to fall until his voice calmed her down.

"No, no don't cry. It's okay, it's going to be okay. I'll help you find your parents, don't worry. My name is Sa-" he was shortly interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Sammie!" The voice boomed loudly. An older boy with sandy brown hair and the same green eyes appeared, wearing a worried expression on his face. "Sammie, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere! I swear, I thought I told you to stay sti- who's this?"

Sam's nervous face glanced over at her tear stained face and then back at the other boy. "Dean, we need to help her find her parents. She's lost them and she's hurt." he explained.

"Well, then say no more. Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. I'm sure you know my little brother, Sammie. And you are?" Dean curiously asked.

She noticed the two boys staring at her and felt her cheeks burning. "I-I'm Serena Valentine. Um, thanks for the help, guys." she thanked sincerely before wiping away her tears.

"Okay, Serena. This is the plan, okay? First, we have to go tell our dad that we're helping you look for your folks before he gets worried and goes all psycho on me and Sammie here, and then we'll look around the park for your parents. If we don't get around to finding them, I'm sure my dad will let you use his cell phone to call them. Sound good?" Dean instructed.

"Uh huh." she replied before being given a hand from Dean and Sam to help pull her up. It was like a thousand needles were being jabbed into her knee. "Ow, thanks." she cried softly.

"Good grief, that's a nasty cut. Don't worry, Serena. We'll get you patched up in no time. We've got a first-aid kit in our car. It's okay, we've got you." Sam's soothing voice assured.

They slowly helped her walk to a bench next to a big oak tree at the near end of the park. A man with dark brown hair and green eyes approached us with a worried look. It was unmistakably their father, John Winchester. Next to him, were the two people she was long looking for. They too, had worry and concern plastered on their faces.

"Boy's where in the world have you bee-" But before John could say another word, her excited voice interrupted him.

"Momma! Daddy!" she yelled happily. She didn't even notice the pain in her knee while she ran towards them. All she wanted to do was run up to them and hug them with all her might.

"Gosh, Renie! Where have you been all this time? You had us worried sick, sweetie. Thank heavens you're alright. How did you find us?" her mom wondered, the worry draining from her face. She felt her dad holding them in a tight embrace.

"Dean and Sammi- I mean Sam helped me." she blurted out joyfully. She shot a huge smile at her two saviors. "They're my heroes, momma." she announced. At these words, Dean fought hard to compose his huge smile, while Sam blushed and stared at his feet.

Her father looked bewildered, but shot them a grateful smile. "Thanks so much, boys. You don't know how thankful I am for you two getting her back to us safely. Why John, are these your two fine young gentlemen?" he questioned.

John looked over two his two boys and smiled. He was damn proud of them. "Yes, yes they are. Well done, boys. I'm proud of you." he guaranteed.

"Well, why don't you guys come over to our place and stay for a bit? Cynthia's making lasagna tonight and I'm sure there's more than enough for everyone. We've got to thank you somehow for getting our little girl back. How's about it?" her dad asked.

"Oh my! Say yes, Mr. Winchester! My momma's lasagna is the best lasagna you'll ever eat. I promise! Oh, please say yes. I can show Sammi- I mean Sam and Dean my bunny, Jellybean! He's really cute and fat." she said enthusiastically.

Dean and Sam looked at their father with pleading eyes. John smiled at his boys, and then turned his head to face Serena's excited face. "We'd love to." he said with a grin.

"Yes! Come on, guys! My house isn't far from here; it'll only take 2 minutes to walk there. Let's go!" she screamed with glee before taking both Dean and Sam's hands into her own and dragging them into the direction of her house.

Her mother smirked and faced the two older men. "You guys go ahead and take John's car. A little male bonding, maybe? I'll keep an eye on the kids. We'll see you home in a bit." she suggested. She kissed her husband, gave John a quick hug and disappeared in the same direction as the kids.

* * *

The visions of the park started to blur and Serena's vision of the whole thing started disappearing. What was happening? Was she …dead? She tried compiling the flashback again, but it wasn't working. Darkness impaired her vision, and she felt empty. In the back of her head, she heard a voice. A beautiful, soft voice.

"Serena! Serena! Come on, wake up. Wake up, please. Serena…" the voice urged her. She felt herself hyperventilating. It was his voice. His beautiful, beautiful voice. "Please, Renie…" he pleaded.

She couldn't explain it, but those words made her eyes snap open. It was like a reflex or something. A bright light made her eyes squint. Her vision was blurry, but she could easily make out the two shapes leaning over her. It was them, it was her heroes.

"Oh gosh, Serena. Thank God you're okay. Dean, she's awake!" his voice yelled loudly. Her sight slowly started to clear and after a while, she could make out everything perfectly. Her eyes locked shut on the beautiful man leaning over on her right side. His stunning green eyes watering with tears, with a soft smile plastered on his lips.

"S-Sammie…" she managed to squeak out. Trying to muster up all her strength, she pulled her arm up to his face and caressed it gently. She smiled at how soft his skin was. Her fingers swept his brown hair softly and tears started forming in her own eyes. "Sammie, it's really you." she declared.

"Yeah. It's me, Renie. It's me." he replied, tears of joy springing out of his eyes. She felt his soft lips pressed on her forehead gently and she smiled. This was real. She wasn't dreaming. This was really real.

* * *

**So... tell me whatchu guys think :). Review, review, review!**


End file.
